Death
The Shadow |image = |status = Physical body destroyed |universe = The Demonata |first appearance = }} Death a.k.a. The Shadow, as it is referred to by The Disciples, is the leader of all Demonata. It is the natural force of Death with a consciousness, making it extremely deadly. The Demonata Demon Apocalypse Lord Loss and Nadia Moore served Death to achieve his goal. Death's Shadow The Shadow's identiy was revealed in the end of the last chapter. It also brought back the dead in the form of zombies. The shadows physical form is destroyed by Beranabus causing Beranabus to die. Wolf Island Grubbs, Beranabus, and Kernel have been torturing other demons about the identity of The Shadow. Dark Calling Raz Warlo (Old Creatures) reveals to Kernel. Death was created when Bec cheated death in Bec (book). It worked in secrecy for hundreds of years, before revealing itself to numerous demon masters, including Lord Loss. It overpowered them and became the leader of all Demonata. Because of its power, it promised all demons that they would have eternal life. Hell's Heroes Death's physical form is destroyed in Hell's Heroes when the Kah-Gash turns back time to recreate a safer Universe. In the same book, Grubbs, Bec and Kernel recreate the universe, except in the restarted universe, Bec never cheated death, and therefore Death never developed a consciousness. Appearances The Shadow looks like a giant octopus, with many tentacles. There are mouth's on the tentacles. It has very good grip, as Bec couldn't escape from it without assistance. It looks like it is made with patches of darkness, which are souls of the dead which have been brought back. The soul of Beranabus was part of the Shadow until its body was destroyed for the first time. Personality Death hates the amount of souls that it has to process in the new universes, and it is working toward a return to the old times, when only Old Creatures and Demonata lived in the universes. It is influencing the Demonata to destroy all inhabitants of the universe that are not Old Creatures or demons in exchange for their immortality. Its ideal objective is to find and capture all three pieces of the Kah-Gash and use them to reverse history. Then the original universe would be restored, inhabited only by the Old Creatures and Demonata, and Death would have many less souls to process because nobody else would have ever existed. Power and Abilities The Shadow is Death, so it has a variety of powers and abilities. One unique ability is the power to resurrect the dead. It resurrected Nadia Moore and thousands of people on the ship where it fought Beranabus. The body is not composed of solid matter so Shadow can be cut apart. However, it can also heal itself from all wounds, as revealed when Beranabus stabbed it. Death's tenteacles have the capability to penetrate, as shown in Death's Shadow, where it killed Beranabus. When Bec was in the Shadow's grip, she felt excruciating pain as the Shadow tried to extract the piece of Kah-Gash from her. Weakness Although the Shadow is a unique creature, it had one weakness which was exploited in Dark Calling. A window could be opened directly into the Shadow, and the physical body can be temporarily destroyed from the inside. Opening a window into Death is not easy, even for Kernel. When Death realised living beings were inside him, he unleashed tendrils much like the ones outside of his body. Category:Demonata Characters Category:Demon Apocalypse characters Category:Death's Shadow characters Category:Dark Calling characters Category:Hell's Heroes characters Category:The Demonata Characters